tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Enemies Old, Enemies New (chapter 1)
[[Datei:IDW_v2_01_a.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' #5 (IDW)]]Enemies Old, Enemies New (chapter 1) ("Alte Feinde, Neue Feinde", Kapitel 1) ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' 21. Dezember 2011 *'Ausgabe:' TMNT #5 (IDW) *'Titelbild-Design:' Dan Duncan (Zeichnung) Ronda Pattison (Farben) *'Story:' Kevin Eastman & Tom Waltz *'Script': Tom Waltz *'Layouts': Kevin Eastman *'Zeichnungen:' Dan Duncan Mateus Santolouco (Japan-Episoden) *'Farben:' Ronda Pattison *'Text:' Shawn Lee *'Herausgeber': Bobby Curnow Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "A Lot To Learn" *'Nächstes Kapitel': IDW Micro-Series #1: Raphael Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|180px|Ein Vater und seine SöhneTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello und Michelangelo **Splinter **Casey Jones und April O'Neil *Old Hob (erwähnt) *Shredder (in Rückblende) *Hamato Yoshi und Tang Shen (in Rückblende) *Mrs. Jones und Mrs. O'Neil (Cameo) Inhalt thumb|140px|Eine Geschichte ...An Heiligabend schleicht sich Splinter über die dunklen, nächtlichen Dächer und durch die Straßen von New York, immer auf der Hut vor Old Hob's Schlägerbande, die nach ihm und seinen Söhnen suchen. Mit einer noch geheimen Last auf seinem Rücken schleicht sich Splinter an seinen Gegnern vorbei, wenn er es kann, oder schaltet sie schnell und lautlos aus, wenn er es muss. Doch während seiner nächtlichen Tour wandern Splinters Gedanken an ein ähnliches Erlebnis zurück, das vor langer Zeit in einer anderen Welt stattgefunden hat - und zwar im feudalen Japan, vor mehr als 400 Jahren, und mit anderen, aber genauso unbarmherzigen Verfolgern ... thumb|left|140px|... aus zwei ZeitenRückblende - Feudales Japan: Im alten Japan ist Hamato Yoshi, ein ehemaliges Mitglied des Foot Clans, unterwegs zu seinen Söhnen, doch wird er an allen Ecken und Enden von den Ninja aus seinem eigenen Clan gejagt, die im Auftrag von dessen neuen Kashira (Anführer), Oroku Saki, seinen Tod suchen. Der Grund für diese erbarmungslose Menschenjagd ist nichts weiter, als dass Yoshi sich offen gegen die blutrünstigen Pläne Sakis ausgesprochen hatte ... und er hat Yoshi bereits einen sehr hohen Preis gekostet. thumb|180px|Ein teurer PreisSaki hatte im Zuge eines Meuchelauftrags gegen einen Daimyo seinen Ninja den Auftrag gegeben, auch die Bewohner des Schlosses und des nahegelegenen Dorfes ohne Gnade niederzumetzeln, um den Namen des Foot Clans mit Furcht und Schrecken zu verbinden. Yoshi drückte Saki vor allen seinen Clanbrüdern sein äußerstes Missfallen gegen dieses unnötig blutrünstige Vorhaben aus und entfernte sich; Saki jedoch sah diesen offenen Widerspruch als einen Akt des Verrats an und beschloss, Yoshi und dessen Blut von der Welt zu tilgen. Er schickte zwei Foot Ninja zu Yoshis Haus, wo sie auf dessen Frau Tang Shen und ihre vier Söhne trafen, die gerade zu Bett gehen wollten. Die beiden Mörder streckten Tang Shen gnadenlos nieder, doch bevor sie mit ihren Söhnen weitermachen konnten, traf Yoshi zuhause ein, konfrontierte die Mörder und tötete sie im gerechten Zorn. Tang Shen war gerade noch am Leben, und bevor sie ihren letzten Atemzug tat, flehte sie ihn an, keine Rache an Oroku Saki zu suchen, sondern ihre Söhne in Sicherheit zu bringen. Yoshi respektierte den letzten Wunsch seiner Frau und floh mit seinen Söhnen in die nächtliche Wildnis. thumb|160px|left|Das Ende von Hamato YoshiFast drei Jahre nach dieser schrecklichen Nacht kehrt Yoshi nun zu seinen Söhnen zurück, beladen mit Lebensmitteln und Geschenken. Doch der Augenblick der Freude und des glücklichen Zusammenseins wird jäh unterbrochen, und zwar von niemand anderem als Oroku Saki persönlich und einer Hundertschaft des Foot Clans! So muss Yoshi schließlich gefesselt und hilflos mit zusehen, wie Saki seine jungen Söhne gnadenlos exekutieren lässt, bevor er selbst an die Reihe kommen soll. Doch als Saki das Schwert erhebt, um Yoshi persönlich zu töten, richtet dieser noch ein letztes Wort an seinen Henker; da seine Söhne nun tot sind und er damit nicht mehr an den Schwur an seine Frau gebunden ist, gelobt er Saki nun Rache und verspricht, ihn bei ihrem nächsten Aufeinandertreffen zu vernichten. Yoshis Schwur mit Verachtung begegnend, erhebt Saki das Katana und setzt Hamato Yoshis Leben ein Ende. Rückblende - Gegenwart: thumb|180px|Das Wichtigste ist die FamilieIn der selben Nacht, in der Splinter sich zurück ins Versteck begibt, erleben zwei Menschen, die eigentlich gar nichts mit Hamato Yoshi und dessen Leben zu tun haben, ihre eigene Version vom Heiligabend. Casey Jones, der neue Freund der Turtles, kann nicht mit der schweren Tatsache zurechtkommen, dass Coach Bowman sich schweren Herzens gezwungen sieht, ihm vom Uni-Hockeyteam zu nehmen, wenn seine akademischen Leistungen (die seit dem Tod seiner Mutter und den einsetzenden Misshandlungen durch seinen Vater schwer abgesackt sind) sich nicht verbessern. Bowman empfiehlt Casey daher, sich jemanden zu suchen, der ihm Nachhilfeunterricht geben kann. Zur gleichen Zeit aber hängt April O'Neil am schwarzen Brett ihres Studentenheims eine Anzeige aus, in der sie Nachhilfeunterricht im Austausch für Kurse in Selbstverteidigung sucht, bevor sie und ihre Mitbewohnerin Particia sich für Weinhachten zu ihren Familien aufmachen. thumb|left|180px|Ein NeubeginnIndessen trainieren die Turtles, die Wiederkehr ihres Vaters abwartend, zusammen im Versteck in unbewaffneten Kampftechniken. Raphael, der erst vor kurzem mit seinen Brüdern wieder vereint worden ist, erweist sich nach überraschend kurzer Zeit als so talentiert im Ninjutsu, dass seine Brüder, die ja wesentlich mehr Trainingszeit und Erfahrung haben als er, keine Chance haben. Überhaupt haben die Turtles bemerkt, wie seltsam natürlich ihnen die Kampfkünste innerhalb nur eines einzigen Jahres gekommen sind, so als hätten sie sie ein ganzes Leben lang beherrscht. Kurze Zeit später kehrt Splinter wieder nach Hause zurück, und da sie nun mit Raphael wieder vereint sind, sieht Splinter die Zeit gekommen, seinen Söhnen ein Geschenk in Form ihrer Individualität zu machen und verleiht ihnen neue Masken basierend auf ihren Lieblingsfarben: Orange für Michelangelo, Violett für Donatello und Blau für Leonardo. Raphael, dessen Farbe sie bei ihrer langen Suche als stetige Erinnerung an ihn bereits getragen hatten, erhält seinerseits seine Sai als persönliche Waffen. thumb|180px|Splinter erzählt ...Als Leonardo wegen dieser Geschenke bedauert, dass sie ihrerseits keine Geschenke für ihn bereitgehalten haben, antwortet Splinter liebevoll (und ebenso zweideutig), dass sie alle endlich wieder als Familie zusammengekommen sind und dies das größte Geschenk für ihn sei. Als Donatello dann die Frage stellt, woher Splinter wissen konnte, dass Rot Raphaels Lieblingsfarbe gewesen sei, versammelt Splinter seine Söhne um sich und beginnt ihnen seine Geschichte zu erzählen ... Trivia *Hier wird die verschiedenfarbige Maskierung der Turtles eingeführt, welche sich seit der 1987iger Zeichentrickserie als fester Bestandteil der TMNT-Popkultur etabliert hat. *Die Hintergrundgeschichte um Splinters Leben als Hamato Yoshi wird in den Kapiteln TMNT Micro-Series #5: Splinter und "The Secret History of the Foot Clan" weiter ausgebaut. In anderen Medien *Der Teil, in dem Splinter sich in der Vergangenheit und der Gegenwart durch die Stadt schleicht, um seinen Söhnen etwas zu besorgen, wird in der Episode "Lone Rat and Cubs" der 2012 Animationsserie repliziert. Neudruckversionen *''Enemies Old, Enemies New'' (Graphic Novel) (Juli 2012) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The IDW Collection, Volume 1'' (März 2015) *''TMNT, Vol.1: Shell Unleashed'' (April 2016) Deutsche Veröffentlichungen *November 2013 als Sammelband; Titel "Alte Feinde, Neue Feinde". Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Hauptserie (IDW)